Book 8: What I want to Happen
by DaydreamerGirl28
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This story is kind of creepy...READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I hope you enjoy this new story! This is my version of what I think will happen in book 8. Sorry if it is O.O.C., but I love big words Oh, plus do not blame me for not knowing the actual plot line for the Wizard of Oz, but I have never read the book and have not watched the movie since I was two. I am going to get out of it A.S.A.P. I also am fairy-tale deprived, as I was reading kidnapping/murder mysteries since 3rd grade. Sorry if I get something wrong! I will also try to add Puck and Sabrina fluff. Remember also I am 12 and very sensitive, so no harsh comments or I will scream at you in Japanese, even though I'm English.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I could not believe that we were in the Wizard of Oz. I could not. If Daphne and I are Dorothy and Toto, I would die. I do not want to see Oz! I cannot face that fake!

Daphne was biting her palm. "OMG we are Dorothy!" she exclaimed. Daphne was clearly delighted. Then she seemed to realize what was happening and who we were going to meet. "Oh…."

"We need to get out of here" I said.

"You need to see the Wizard of Oz!" a munchkin said. "That is how you get home! Follow the yellow brick road and you will find him!"

"Daphne, I think we should act as in character as we can. We should change as little as possible."

Daphne nodded. So it was agreed. So we started down the yellow brick road. Then we spotted Puck.

We called to him and he came over. He was dressed as a tin woodsman. Daphne and I laughed.

"Laugh while you can, but I suggest you look at yourselves" he stated. We did. And I nearly screamed.

I had not noticed that Daphne was in a Dorothy costume. And I had definitely not noticed that I was a dog. Judging by Daphne's staring, she hadn't either.

"You're Toto!" she exclaimed. I had noticed. Puck was laughing his head off. I glared at him. This made him laugh harder. I guess a glaring little dog looks funny.

I chose to ignore him. "O.K., now we have to find the cowardly Lion and the ….. O.M.G. Scarecrow is in this too!"

"You mean the klutzy librarian? That one that does not have a brain in this story?" I nodded yes. "Dang! We are so …"

"Puck!" I exclaimed.

"What? I was going to say fudged."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I said. Daphne was extremely confused. She did not know bad words yet. I was sooo glad about that and I planned to keep it that way.

"Wait a minute, you don't have a hart! You can't love Sabrina!" Daphne exclaimed. There was an uncomfortable silence. Puck and I blushed.

"Why don't we look for the back door Mirror mentioned?" Puck asked. I knew he wanted to get off the subject, but he had a good point. Anyway, I wanted to get off it to.

"What about the back door of the house?" Daphne suggested. She was a genius! Thank you God! We can get out of here! We went to the back door of the house and opened it. Inside was a portal. It was pink and if you looked at it hard enough, you caught glimpses of other stories.

"Pink?" Puck asked. "Why pink?"

"Live with it." I said." Here we go!" Then I jumped into the nothingness.

Puck's P.O.V

I jumped after Sabrina and felt the tin being replaced with I don't know what. Then I found myself on the alabaster throne in a palace. "That's more like it," I thought. Then I noticed my clothes. I felt sick.

I was in an outfit with flowing sleeves and tights. The entire outfit was in royal colors. But the thing that had me really exasperated was the cleanliness! I swear I was so clean I sparkled and shone in the light.

As I was overcoming the sickness, I realized who I was. _Charming._ Another wave of nausea crashed over me. I still did not know what story I was in though, seeing as the idiot was such a womanizer. The man was girl-obsessed!

What I do know about this story was that I needed to save a princess. I hope I get to save _my _princess, Sabrina, even though I must keep her thinking that I was not interested in the fact that we were married in the future. The fact was I was looking forward to it.

As my brain was floating in SabrinaLand, a man came in. "Your horse is ready, sire!" The little dwarf exclaimed. Mr. Seven was already working for Charming! That helped me narrow down the search. It wasn't Snow White.

The man interrupted my royal thoughts again. "Sire, your horse," he said. I sighed. It seemed that I would have to ride a horse. The only problem was that I CAN'T RIDE A FRIKIN' HORSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS BAD!

Then I thought that I could probably fly over the horse and no one would know the difference. It was obvious that we looked like the characters in the eyes of these shadows of the past. I sighed and got off the throne.

"Your men are also ready to ride sire, if you would enjoy company. But knowing you, sire, you want to go alone in case you find another princess," Mr. Seven winked. I was relived. Now I could leave the horse somewhere!

I smiled and said "Yes, I want to go alone. You know me very well, Seven." The little man stared. I guess he wasn't used to getting compliments from Charming. Crap. He may suspect something.

A befuddled Mr. Seven led me to the stables where I saw the chestnut steed I was "riding". It was a large horse, with big brown yes. I felt sick again. I would never admit it, but the horse was intimidating.

I thanked the little man, making him more confused. That was too fun. When he left, I just sprouted wings and took off. The sooner I found Sabrina, the more likely we were to save her brother. She might give me a kiss of gratitude…..

Well. What do you think? PLEASE comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From my story stats, most of you stop reading here! KEEP READING, IT GETS BETTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyy! This is the next chap of my fanfic! I will post all answers to questions on my profile, which now actually says something! Plus, the writer is the one who wrote the Book of Everafter! Oh plus I will be using characters from other books, please do not kill me.

Writer's P.O.V.

I walked up to the house. It reminded me of a dollhouse, except for the forest trying to swallow it. The door was locked. I had supposed that someone with so many current enemies and refugees would lock their doors, but I had tried. I also tried to break through the protection spells, but they were numerous and powerful. I sighed. Maybe I should just ask for my book back. But what if they refused? I did not want to hurt anyone.

I checked my tracker. Yes, it as this house. My book currently belonged to the Grimms. _This is all Dracula's fault_ I thought. The greedy blood vampire had stolen my book and then sold it. Needless to say, I made him suffer the most horrible death imaginable for one of his kind. I killed him in sunlight.

I took in a breath of fresh air. _Now or never_ I thought. Then I knocked on the door.

Puck's P.O.V.

I was flying around on my majestic wings when I spotted a palace, covered with vines. I hovered over it, and then decided to check it out. What did I have to loose? So I swooped in a window. And then I nearly fainted.

Sabrina was in a flowing gown and she was holding flowers. She appeared to be asleep on a marble table. I nearly burst with excitement._ This is sleeping Beauty! _ I thought._ I get to kiss Sabrina!_

Then Daphne came in and I pretended to be disgusted with my role. _She is not pretty! I do not like her!_ I mentally taught myself. Then I noticed that Daphne was a fairy godmother.

I must have been staring, because she said "Puck! Let's forget the fact that I have wings and focus on Sabrina!" That is exactly what I wanted to do.

Then Mrs. Fairy-Godmother-in-Training said "Kiss her! You've done it before!" Now I really stared.

"How did you now?" my mouth said before my brain could stop it. Now Daphne looked confused.

"I was there, remember?" she said. I looked back. I did remember!

"Oh, you mean the time by the Hudson?" I said. DIE STUPID FAST MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"There was another time?" Daphne asked. When I did not answer her she said "I knew it! You're in loooooooooooove!" I could feel the heat creeping up my neck. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" she finished. I could strangle her then and there.

Oblivious to my anger, Daphne said "Well kiss her!" I sighed I guess I would have to anyway. I kissed Sabrina on the lips.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Puck kissing me. Quickly, I pushed him away and sat up. Puck fell to the floor. I glared at him. He grinned back sheepishly. I turned away from him. To my horror, Daphne was also in the room. I could die right then.

"What is your problem?!?!?!" I yelled at him. Daphne answered for him.

"You're Sleeping Beauty and he's Prince Charming!" she exclaimed. I groaned. This was definitely not my day.

Granny's P.O.V.

I heard knocking on the door. I was ecstatic! Maybe my _lieblings_ had been transported somewhere and had come back! It had been almost twenty-four hours since I had seen them. The last I heard they were going to check on Mirror. I hoped they were all O.K. I hurried over to the door while everyone watched.

When I opened the door though, I was met with a surprise. There was a whole group of people on my front porch.

They all looked fairly strange, There was a tall blonde man with the bow and arrow, the dark-haired dwarf with a battle helmet and ax, a Native American with only shorts on, a boy about 15 in a suit with black hair and piercing blue eyes and very pointy teeth, and the two men who were smaller than the dwarf with small swords and hairy feet. But the oddest person in this group was a girl about Sabrina's age who was leading it. She had on a short denim skirt and a blue shirt, and she didn't remind me of any Everafter I had ever seen. Then she said "I would like my book back, please."

Like it? Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy! Here's my new installment to my series. Sorry if it is wayyyy O.O.C. Plus, you should know that I am officially abandoning Puck's Point of View because I can't make two good stories at once. I can only make two crappy stories or one good one, and I like this one better. Oh, I also need a name for the writer and one for a villain. The one who comes up with the best name(s) gets honorably mentioned and I use the name. They also get to decide what stories I should put the sisters and Puck in! So come up with good names and what story you want them in next!! Oh, plus my dad is a lawyer, so don't even think about stealing my ideas.

Writer's P.O.V.

The old lady at the door is staring at me, and I can see why. There are tons of books piled everywhere! So I decided to help her

"My book is the Book of Everafter. I wrote it," I explained. She stared at me some more, than slammed the door in my face. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

Puck's P.O.V.

Sabrina was mad at me. I could sense it. Plus, she actually said it, so I can't have a doubt. She hates me.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I am SO ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Puck is a *******!!!!!!!!!!! He totally is enjoying himself, knowing him.

Granny's P.O.V.

I was so surprised when the girl said she wrote the Book of Everafter, I slammed the door in her face. I could hear her displeasure through the door, but I could not bring myself to reopen it. If she was who she said she was, she was a powerful Everafter and had existed since the beginning of time, or maybe even before. I could not let anyone with that power in the house.

Meanwhile, the refugees were staring at me. Some were glaring. Some were confused. All were surprised.

Charming said "Relda, you have the Book of Everafter?!?! Why didn't you tell us?" I could die right then.

Suddenly, the door behind me vibrated. Then it ripped clean off. The girl seemed to be very strong, and now she had red eyes and her face was a twisted mask of rage.

Writer's P.O.V.

O.K., I admit it. I went a little overboard by ripping the door off, but I was soooo angry at this old lady! How dare she slam the door in my face? I was the writer! O.K., some people thought that meant that I had lived since the beginning of time, but I was only 12! I went back in time and put the book in a cave, just to see what would happen. It was awesome! There were people fighting over my "prophesies". Then Dracula got it and sold it to the Grimms. I was angry, so I killed him. Then I went to track the book down. It helped that I had put a locator chip in it and a spell that told me who was currently using it and what they did for a living.

Sabrina Grimm - a fairy-tale detective

Daphne Grimm – a fairy-tale detective

Robin Goodfellow (Puck) – the Trickster King

Magic Mirror – the Master of the Scarlet Hand

? Grimm- a baby with parents Veronica and Henry Grimm, might become Magic Mirror's body

I smiled at the old lady, showing my vampire fangs. Being descended from almost every magical being had its upsides. "Hello again," I said, putting on my sweetest smile. "Can I have my book back now? I need to update it. Or should I just kill everyone here and take it?"

Like it! Love it! Live it! Comment! Give me the names!

(Do you think I am strange? I think so!)


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyyy! Gimme the names!!!! I need them!

Red's P.O.V.

I stared at the girl and her group. They were all really scary. The group was mostly strong men. Then the girl said "I'm being rude. I should introduce my friends. This is Legolas, Gimli, Seth, Artemis, Merry, and Pippin. They are all very scary in their own special way and can kill all of you super fast. Gimmie the book."

We all stared at her. I was scared. She had the same look in her eye that Puck had when he was planning a prank, only this was more evil.

Writer's P.O.V.

I could tell they were afraid of me. They should be! I am the great writer! I am descended from most of the everafters that ever walked the face of the Earth. I am even related to one of the invaders in my book! I was so thirsty………

Seth's P.O.V.

I watched my girlfriend tear the door down and sighed. I couldn't protect her when she could protect herself. I did not like it when she said things she did not mean, though. She wouldn't kill these people, not when they had taken care of her book! She just likes scaring people. I sighed. Sometimes she could be so evil. That was her vampire side showing. She needed to drink soon.

Artemis's P.O.V.

She tore down the door. I was so happy I could do that too now.

DaydreamerGirl28's P.O.V.

O.K. let me explain a few things. I did not include the writer's name yet because SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE!!! I NEED A NAME, PEOPLE!!!! I also want to explain what she meant when she said she was related to an invader, she meant Puck. That's right, people. Puck is related to the most powerful everafter to walk the planet. You'll find out how later. Now, we go back to the story.

Villain's P.O.V.

I could see that useless excuse for an everafter ripping off that old lady's door. I would kill her and her posse some day. That would be a happy day in the eyes of the imps, and a horrible one for her subjects. Sadly, I can't kill the Queen of Magic through a crystal ball. Damn.

Like it! Live it! Love it! Comment! Give me a name or I will make the villain named Magical Pixie Horse! Do not hate me for the shortness!


	5. Chapter 5

O.K., Sabrina2B and my friend (who does not want to be named) helped with the names!!!! They are now Nightshade (the villain) and Sapphire (the writer). I hope you like this chapter!

Sapphire's P.O.V.

The people were still staring. I decided to apologize. "Sorry about the door, I just have anger issues." A little girl in red looked terrified. I could not blame her. Who wouldn't be scared of a powerful everafter in need of counseling?

Nightshade's P.O.V.

The idiot girl was apologizing! This is why all the imps hate her. She is a fairy vampire imp unicorn dragon elf etc. etc. etc. and she was nice! How could she not be evil? Why does she not take after her mother?

Granny's P.O.V.

The girl in the doorway then said "Did I introduce myself? I am Sapphire. My mom is evil. I will make the people currently in my book go into dangerous stories if you don't get them out and give it back." We all stared. There were people in the book?

The girl seemed to read my mind. She said "In the book, there are Sabrina Grimm, a fairy-tale detective; Daphne Grimm, a fairy-tale detective; Robin Goodfellow, A.K.A. Puck, the Trickster King; Magic Mirror, the Master of the Scarlet Hand (there was a gasp from the crowd); Pinocchio, a member of the Scarlet Hand; and a baby Grimm without a name whose parents are Veronica and Henry Grimm, and is currently being used in an evil plot to become Magic Mirror's body." We were all shocked. Mirror was the Master?!?!?! And are my sweethearts O.K.?

Suddenly, Charming said "I knew it was defective, but not defective enough to develop a mind of its own!" Everyone looked at him.

Then the girl asked "Are you Prince Charming?" We looked at her, and then nodded our heads. She grinned evilly. "The fairy boy is playing you! He hates your cleanliness and thinks you're a womanizer." We all stared at her. How did she know that? And what did she mean when she said Puck was playing Charming?

Charming's P.O.V.

How dare she call me a womanizer! I am not! Also, why does she think that annoying fairy also thinks that? Why would he? Why would anyone?

Sapphire's P.O.V.

They thought I was lying. I could sense it. "I put a spell on the book," I explained "that tells me what the people in my book are thinking and doing. It also enables me to control where they land and who they are. So far, there are three groups. They are Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck; Mirror and the Grimm baby, and Pinocchio. The first one I have named Group Grimm, the second Group Evil, and the third Group I-Want-To-Be-An-Adult. Group Grimm was in _The Wizard of Oz_ and then they found the back door and went into _Sleeping Beauty_ (a man that smelled human sat up straighter), Group Evil is currently in _The Boy Who Cried Wolf_ (a human woman started sobbing and I guessed it was Veronica Grimm), and Group I-Want-To-be-An-Adult is in _Aladdin_." The people stared.

Comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyyy! This is my newest piece of literature!

Daphne-ish, to get an account, you need to click the blue bar at the top where it says "sign up". It's to the right. Oh, plus awesome names! I will include them somewhere, if you don't mind!

Plus the winners of the naming contest (my friend who goes unnamed and Sabrina2B) have decided that the Grimm Group will go into _Cinderella_ and _Alice in Wonderland_! I'm going to do the _Cinderella_ story first, because I refused to ever read _Alice in Wonderland_ because the Cheshire Cat scared me. (The book I had had a creepy illustration of him on the cover) Thank you for listening to this random information you don't need to know!

p.s. I just noticed that I have not included the Grimm Group's P.O.V. in two chapters! So this chapter is almost entirely based on them! Oh plus "deadly nightshades" are poisonous flowers! The name fits, no?

Sabrina's P.O.V.

We needed to get out of this story A.S.A.P.! I hated the fact that Puck and I were together in this story! That and Daphne was getting annoying because she kept saying how Puck and I were meant for each other. That was sooo untrue! How could I like Puck, the smelly Trickster King?

Puck's P.O.V.

I am depressed. Sabrina will hate me even more when she finds out I accidentally told her sister about the kiss. Luckily, Daphne has kept quiet about _that _kiss. She has seemed to figure out how screwed I would be if Sabrina found out. The annoying thing was, she kept going on about the kiss that had just occurred. If she did not stop, I swear I will cut out her tongue or commit suicide. Either one would stop the slow torture of her going on about how only true love's kiss could break the spell and what a cute couple we'd make. _Blah blah blah_. Like we don't know, Daphne. I mean care!!!!

Sapphire's P.O.V.

"O.K., people, you should know that the peeps in the book can't get out without help from the author of the book, A.K.A. moi. So tell me where the book is so I can get them all out!" The people in the room stared. "Fine, I'll find it myself!" I yelled at them. Then the human who had perked up at the mention of _Sleeping Beauty_ blocked my path. "Move, mud man," I said. The people in the room were shocked.

"_MUD_ man?!?!" the Homo sapiens cried. The everafters stayed quiet, but you could tell they were startled, too. They were too stupid. I sighed. Does anyone read _Artemis Fowl_?

"Yes, mud man. Artemis can explain it." Everyone turned to him and the humans were glaring. They thought he made it up! Beat that!

Artemis's P.O.V.

Why thank you, Sapphire. You just made me some new enemies in the human world. I needed that. "The underground population of the fairies, as in the elves and such, not the people with wings, call humans mud men, women, and children because that is where they used to live." The people of my former species glared. I guess they so not like being reminded where their ancestors lived. Then the weight of what I said sunk in.

"Underground population? Why would they live under the ground?" the old lady said. I sighed. They had no idea, did they? No one reads the accounts of my life.

"They live underground," I began "because the humans in their world drove them there. Now they hide and watch as humans slowly destroy the surface of the planet where they once lived. They used to live together in harmony until the war between magic and human." The people stared.

Daphne's P.O.V.

Everyone seemed to want to go. "The back door of the palace!" I exclaimed. I ran to find it with the couple trailing behind me. Soon, I found it. The problem was, we needed a key. "Fudge!" I said.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

"O.K. let me see the book or I make Group Grimm go into _Cinderella_ and Puck the Fairy will be the princess!" Most of the people in the room burst out laughing. The spotlight was off Arty.

"I'd love to see that!" The man blocking my path said. I sighed. Clearly, he played a lot of pranks on these people and this would be payback. That was at least what most people thought. Oh yeah, did I mention I could read minds?

I set the book to send them to the story and to film everything that happens to the Trickster King. "Are you happy?" I asked. Everyone was too busy laughing to answer me. _Everyone would also be too giddy to stop you if you act fast!_ I thought. I grabbed Seth and ran to my precious book. I was just hoping everyone else would follow.

I entered the magic mirror and found the right door. I opened it. Inside was my book. I then noticed that everyone had followed me and the residents of the house were fast approaching. "Everyone, hold hands!" I yelled. Then I entered my book.

Puck's P.O.V.

Suddenly a key appeared at the door. "That was easy!" I said as I opened it. This portal was yellow. "Here we go!" I yelled before I was sucked in. Then I fainted.

I awoke in a room that was pretty shabby. I did not have a lot of time to study it, however, because just then an ugly old lady trying to hide her age and face under too much makeup stormed in. She reminded me of Mayor Hart.

"Why is the floor unclean?" she raged. "I told you to clean it a minute ago, Cinderella!" _Cinderella? _I thought. _Where is she?_ Then the horrible truth dawned on me. I looked down and nearly fainted again. I was in a dress. I was a girl. I fainted again.

O.K. the ending is not good but I will continue later. Keep reading, fans. You is awesooooome!


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyy! What's cracka-lakin? (Sorry, I is like Daphne. I has strange phrases.) Pie is good. Dudes, I is getting bored. Comment! The plurals are intentional. We is awesome! Oh, the (things in here) are notes from me in the middle of the story. Enjoy!

Nightshade's P.O.V.

_Leave me alone and get out of my thoughts or I track you down and kill you._

(How pleasant. We should leave her alone.)

Puck's P.O.V.

The fat and ugly lady was screaming at me when I came to, but I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I barely noticed. _I. Am. A. Girl. If anyone finds out, I will never live it down._ (Unbeknownst to him, microscopic cameras were watching his every move, and every person that used magic in his world besides the sisters was getting the live feed. Thanks, Sapphire!) _I cannot let anyone ever find out that doesn't have to._ (Ummm, it's too late for that.) I looked around and noticed the lady had stopped screaming. In a voice as cold as snow she said "Clean the floors." I was hit with a wave of nausea. (This seems to be happening a lot. Sorry, Puck, we enjoy your discomfort.) I am a prince! Princes don't clean floors! *Insert laughter from everyone watching* But Cinderella obviously did so I needed to. Otherwise the story will be messed up and Sabrina will be unhappy. I felt myself turning a bright shade of red. *More laughter*

Sapphire's P.O.V.

We landed in the story of _Cinderella._ I did not want to miss out on the joy of telling a boy my age that everyone he knew was watching him walk around in a dress. (Oooo, how evil ) I am so recording this and showing it to my peeps back home! I was so glad that my magic made us not become characters and be invisible to these leftover images of what once was. I checked who the Grimm Group was playing.

Robin Goodfellow (Puck) – Cinderella

Sabrina Grimm – Evil Stepsister

Daphne Grimm – Fairy Godmother

This was way too fun. (You said it!)

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I followed the screaming to the kitchen, where I burst into laughter. Puck was in a dress! (No duh Sherlock.) "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I doubled up with laughter. Puck glared. The lady growled at him. (What is she, a dog?) Puck concealed his anger at me.

Nightshade's P.O.V.

_I'm sorry; you cannot get into my head right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Have. A. Nice. Life. While it lasts._ *insert Twilight Zone music* (Hey! That's my answering machine message! Are you stalking me?) _I cannot stalk you, seeing as I'm a figment of your own imagination. _(Oh, right. I forgot about that.)

Granny's P.O.V.

I was horrified. The girl had gotten into the book she clamed was hers and Puck was being embarrassed in front of the whole world thanks to her. (Sapphire rox my soxs!) Then Sabrina came into the room and burst out into laughter. (Not very nice, Sabrina. ;)) It must be horrible for him. The worst thing is that his supposed thoughts are scrolling on the bottom of the screen. (Did I mention it was on their TVs? If they did not own one, a flat screen appeared and started to hover over them.)

Puck's P.O.V.

I was so glad no one could hear my thoughts, as they would hear me thinking about how good Sabrina looked in the evil stepsister dress and how I was dwelling on our (currently three) kisses. (Too bad, Puck. We saw everything you thought. And so did everyone else you know and some you don't. You will be the butt of jokes for many years to come.) I glared at Sabrina, but then the wicked stepmother growled at me and I remembered that glaring was out of character for Cinderella. (O.C.C.! See, I'm not the only one who does it!) So I hid my anger. *Everyone laughs here!*

You like my new style of writing? I'm trying to see what one fits me the best, and this was really fun to make!


	8. Chapter 8

What up my homie Gs? (Blame my sister.) Sorry for taking so long, but I do have a life. O.K., macncheese2424 Artemis is not Artemis Fowl, he is a clone thing that knows everything he does. Of course he's Artemis Fowl! Why should they not mix? O.K. I also want to mention that he is now a vampire, I explain that later. Don't worry, it will all work out! Oh plus ppls I used _Lord of the Rings_ characters and _Twilight _characters. And I also used almost every book I have read. Who doesn't like fractured fairytales? If you have any objection to me using a book, send a review and explain _why_ I should leave it alone. If I get over ten reviews explaining why I should not use a certain book, I will consider it. I know this should be a crossover, but who honestly reads them? Oh, if you want Puck to kiss YOU you have to send me a comment. I will put the names in a hat and draw one out. Comment!

Nightshade's P.O.V.

_That's it, I'm killing someone. _*the hobo screams*

(That is an inside joke. Thanks, Nightshade!)

Sapphire's P.O.V.

I walked to the residence of Cinderella and stopped outside. Then all my posse of magics looked in the window. No one saw us because of my spell. I collapsed in a fit of giggles when I saw the boy in the dress. I forgot they could hear me and that my laugh was kind of creepy.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

We all looked at the window. There was a sound coming from outside that sounded like hissing. "Tssssssssssss," it went. Then it stopped and I wondered if we had imagined it. We soon forgot about the strange unearthly sound.

I stared at Puck as he was cleaning. "Nice dress," I commented.

He answered me with "Shut your mouth." I smiled at his obvious embarrassment. Then I remembered the plotline of the story.

"Puck," I said with an evil grin "Who's going to be Prince Charming?"

"Oh my God!" Puck paled. He was going to look so gay! Too bad no one would see this. (Actually, they are seeing it live and most are laughing their socks off. You got your wish!) I started laughing so loud. Then Puck fainted. (This is the third time this story. It must be tiring for a boy to experience the life of a girl.)

Puck's P.O.V.

When I came to, the creepy evil stepmother was yelling "You don't get to go to the ball!" at me. I was relived. No Prince Charming! (I will fix that, my fans. He WILL go to the ball, even if I have to force him. Which will happen in the form of, you guessed it, Sapphire! Isn't this fun? I enjoy his embarrassment.) The scary lady then stormed out the door with Sabrina and the other wicked stepsister in tow.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

No way was I letting him stay home! He was going to meet, and kiss, Prince Charming if I had a say in it. Well, maybe not kiss. That would be a little gay, unless I made a girl the prince…. I took my phone out. I needed to call all my friends and see which one wanted to kiss a cute fairy boy in a dress.

I needed to get in the house, and I did not care if I ruined the house, because I could fix it. I saw that Artemis was itching to use his new powers. I was thirsty. (Ooooo, vampire lady is thirsty.) "Heyyyy, can you vait vile I get blood?" I said. (Yes, she starts talking like that when thirsty. Transylvania is awesome!) I did not wait for an answer. I hadn't drunk in days.

Seth's P.O.V.

We watched her run into the woods and frowned. We knew she hadn't drunk for a long time, but we liked her near us. We were all overprotective. (Um, she is superhuman. No need to worry about her as she runs off to kill big animals.) I started to wonder how we could get this "Puck" to the ball other than forcing him there, when a little girl in a fairy costume arrived. I was confused until I remembered "Daphne" was the fairy godmother now. I smiled. We could use her. (Is Sapphire's evilness rubbing off on you? I think it is.)

Do you like it? Comment or I will stop writing! (O.K. bad threat if you don't like me.)


	9. Chapter 9

How is everyone? I am sick and therefore have much free time, right? No, I do not because A. our now homeless neighbors just moved in with us, B. we are having a goodbye party for them because they are moving back to Denmark, C. my cold makes me really sleepy, D. I just got a T.V. in my room, and E. my neighbor's daughter uses Skype and so I cannot use the computer. As you can see, my weekend was suckish. Anyway, here is the new chapter!

Sapphire's P.O.V.

I returned to them after I had drained a bear. I needed to drink that much because I was attracted to this fairy's blood. I couldn't risk killing him, seeing as my friend was looking forward to kissing this "Puck" character. I was surprised when I saw a little girl in the front garden. She must be the little Grimm girl. Daisy? Delilah? I checked my tracker. Her name was Daphne, and she was the fairy godmother. I could use her.

I made myself visible and walked up to her. "Hello," I said. "Who are you?" The little girl spun around and then started to back away. I was confused until I remembered that I must be covered in blood from my meal. Damn. We could not let her warn the fairy, as he would probably try to escape and I might hurt him. I hated my evilness. I had to act fast. I looked at Artemis and he understood. He ran and grabbed her. Then he covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. I regretted having to do that.

Daphne's P.O.V.

I started to back away from the girl that was covered in blood, when something grabbed me from behind. This is so un-punk rock. I tried to scream for help, but a hand covered my mouth. I did not even know who I was supposed to be yet, or what story I was in. This is a messed up fairytale.

I struggled to get away from whatever was holding me, but it was STRONG!!!!!! Fudge. The girl was getting closer, and I could see she was about Sabrina's age. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a blue T-shirt with puffy sleeves. The whole outfit was covered in spattered blood. I really hoped it had come from an animal and that she wasn't a vicious ax murderer. A vicious ax murderer is not someone I want to meet.

Puck's P.O.V.

I was bored. This was boring. At least I didn't have to go to the ball. Where are my mice servants? They could make me boy clothes. I think I have to sing to summon them. I do not like singing. I will have to sing. "Laaaaaaaaaaa!" I sang. The mice did not come. Crap. I hope no one heard me. (We heard you, and we are laughing our faces off! You cannot sing, fairy boy.)

Artemis's P.O.V.

I was restraining the girl until a sound like a dying animal came from the house. I was so surprised that I let go of her. That was a big mistake. She ran into the house. Damn.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

The evil stepmother took us to the ball in a horse drawn carriage. When we got to the castle, I was awestruck. It looked so much more magnificent when it was not a cartoon. We walked up the steps and into the ballroom. This was also awe inspiring. I wanted to see who Puck's "soul mate" was, so I could tease him about it endlessly. Suddenly, trumpets sounded. The prince had arrived. I almost fell down with shock when I saw the "prince" was a girl. She was reliving this book with us! Maybe she knew where the back door was. I should go talk with her, but I need to stay in character.

Puck's P.O.V.

Daphne burst into the room. She appeared to be the fairy godmother. No way was I letting her drag me to the ball. I would rather die than go there. "I will not go to the ball!" I yelled at her. She stared at me, than said "Puck, you're in a dress! You can't run well in a dress! Fudge!"

"Why would I have to run?" I asked her. There was no apparent danger. "Is the evil stepmother coming back, or can you not make the carriage? I do not care, seeing as I will not go to the ball, and the next time I see that evil stepmother she will meet my fist and I do not care how out of character it would be!"

"But Puck, there is a lady outside that is covered in blood!" That got my attention. As far as I knew (Which isn't very far, by the way. Puck is the opposite if genius ;)) there wasn't a bloody lady walking around in Cinderella. This is messed up.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

Dang. The little girl had told the fairy boy! Thank you for ruining my element of surprise. It was so nice. Now I would have to resort to plan B. I force them to go to the ball. My friend really wants to kiss the fairy in the dress. She is a fan of the Trickster King. She will not be disappointed!

I told my posse to wait while I got changed in the woods. It was cruel fate's idea that while I normally have a magic wand that can make normal clothes, I accidentally picked up the wrong one. The result was that I was in an outfit made entirely of petals that is held together with magic. It was nice for special occasions, but today was casual. I cannot walk around in a flower dress on a normal day. You just don't do that.

I would have to just pretend that I normally wore flower petals for clothing, and If one of my friends laughed at the outfit, I put a curse on them. That will work. Or maybe it's a little too harsh? It is a strange dress. I guess I'll have to live with it. I will not curse my friends. I am not evil like mom.

When I walked out of the forest, I was greeted with stares, but not laughter. I thought about reading their minds, but I decided against it, as they deserved their privacy. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck. To distract them from this, I said "Let's go!" and ran into the house.

Puck's P.O.V.

The lady that was covered in blood was a no-show. "You made her up, didn't you?" I asked Daphne. She protested, but I did not listen. No one was going to trick me into going to that ball. I can't even dance! Well, I can, but I can't dance like a girl! (He can dance? Wow. He does have brain cells!)

The door then ripped off its hinges. That was surprising. What was surprising, though, is that a girl that looks about Sabrina's age was the one who took it off. Daphne screamed "That's her! That's the person I was talking about!" That did not make sense because she wasn't covered in blood, so therefore is not the lady that was covered in blood unless she changed or cleaned herself.

Nightshade's P.O.V.

_I will kill you! _(You exist in my mind. You cannot kill me!) _Yes I can! I can stop your brain working or give you nightmares! _(I already get messed up nightmares and if you shut down my mind, you will cease to exist.) _Damn you and your brain that keeps me alive! I will find a way to make my own body, and then you will die! _(Right, Nightshade. Riiight. You will never get your own body.) _Damn it, you're right._

Do you like it? Comment now. I feel lonely! Don't make me become a cutter like my sister and my cousin!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. I need to clear up a little misunderstanding that I accidentally created. I AM NOT A CUTTER. I WILL NEVER BE A CUTTER. I hope you understand that I did not mean it literally. The very thought of pain makes me shudder. I feel faint if I see blood. I am sorry for making you think that I am emo. Anyway, you should all know that RainbowofSmiles16 is Prince Charming! Woo Hoo! (Actually I shouldn't say that because it is one guy's nickname…….oh well.) Anyway, read on my fans! P.S. I also know that this is getting kind of creepy, so I changed the rating and genre. What do you expect when a girl who watches _Higurashi _writes fanfic? L.O.L. I know this is kind of O.O.C. so please no comments about it unless you include a way to improve it. Thanks for listening to me ramble on!

~Daydreamer

Nightshade's P.O.V.

_Sapphire, I am your mother._

Sapphire: Nooooooooooo! I knew that! *sarcasm*

_But they didn't._

Sapphire: Well, now they do. I told you my mother was evil!

Sapphire's P.O.V.

Everyone always seems to be startled when I rip down the doors. Maybe if I stop I will have more friends. I have got to try knocking on them, not knocking them down. The little girl was saying "That's her! That's the person I was talking about!" She seems to be scared. The fairy boy seems to be confused. I do not care.

I decided that we should be unseen. I put my spell of invisibleness up again. The people stopped moving. Woo we were invisible! I decided to play a joke on them. Go Artemis the vampire!

Puck's P.O.V.

The girl disappeared and I froze. Where did she go? She was a potential ax murderer! She must have washed off the blood. Just then, I heard a sound from behind. There was a ghostly "Wooooooo". Then in front of me I heard someone say "I am evil" then next to me in the same voce I heard "except when I am good." I started to sweat. "I am spring" came from the other side in an unearthly whisper then "yet summer" from the back. Then in front of me I heard "I am fall yet winter!" in an angry and terrifying tone. I heard someone whimpering and then I realized it was me. From behind I heard "I will kill you both as I killed the girl!" Daphne and I stated to scream. I did not want to disappear off the face of the planet. This is a messed up fairytale. Then we heard a demonic hissing. "Tsssssssssssssssss!" We were scared into silence. I AM TOO ROYAL TO DIE! The hissing got louder. I realized that I had said that aloud.

Then we saw what was causing the hissing. The girl became visible again She was doubled up in laughter. The hissing was laughter! She was laughing at us! Why was I so scared before? Then more people started to appear. Next to the girl there was a boy about 15 in a suit. He was a disgrace to delinquents everywhere. Teenagers should NEVER wear suits. Next to appear was a Native American in only shorts. He looked about 17. Then two little people that were smaller than dwarves with hairy feet and little swords shimmered into view. After them was a dwarf with a battle helmet, long hair, and an ax (Maybe this is the ax murderer Daphne! O.0), and a tall elf that also had long hair and a bow. They were all laughing hysterically and the little ones had fallen over. I am displeased. I am so glad no one else saw. (Everyone saw, dude.)

Granny's P.O.V.

I watched in horror as the girl terrorized Puck. Why was he acting like that, though? That is not like him. I should record this so I can show it to the physiatrist.

Mustardseed's P.O.V.

What was she doing to my brother?!?! Puck does not scream. Puck never screams. He makes other people scream! How did she do that unearthly laughter? I am so glad I can record this. It will be fun to laugh at him about it later, and it will also be fun to see it again.

Moth's P.O.V.

That git girl will die! No one makes my betrothed scream! No one terrorizes my fiancée! She will die! DIE!!!!!!!! PUCK IS TOO ROYAL TO GO THROUGH THIS!!!!!!! (Ooooo look, _another_ crazy fangirl. You should not yell at Sapphire. I am her creator and she is mine. You die. Goodbye, I will never go into your point of view again unless my fans demand it in a review. Until then, you are dead in this story.) _I see the light! The light is calling! I must go to the light! _*dead*

Sapphire's P.O.V.

The peeps were so scared! I was laughing my sox off at them. Wow. They had started screaming! That just made my day. It helped that Artemis can control emotions like Jasper. I love his multiple powers. He was actually the reason I seemed that fast. I couldn't run like that for my life. Go Arty!

The boy had gotten pretty angry, I cold tell. It was fun to make his life worse. I couldn't wait until I told him about the miniature cameras recording his every move! And also his private thoughts being displayed on the screen. Wow, he'd be pissed.

Puck's P.O.V.

"You know there are secret cameras recording your every move?" the girl said. I froze. _It is a lie. A lie. LIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIE! _Then I heard a voice in my head that said _Actually, it's true._ I was so surprised that I fell on my back. That hurt. Am I going insane?

Then I knew what had happened. "What did you do?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed at the girl. This must be her fault. She had started to laugh again.

"What's my fault?" she asked. She knew what was her fault and it made me so angry.

"The voices in my head!" I screamed at her. Her and her friends burst out laughing. It had come out so I sounded like I was insane!

"What, are they telling you to kill me?" she asked between giggles. "Did my prank drive you over the edge? Or was it me telling you that everyone that uses magic is laughing their faces off at you walking around in a dress?" I hated her.

Granny's P.O.V.

Puck has gone insane! When that girl comes back I swear that I will chop her head off! She will pay!

Mustardseed's P.O.V.

Wow. WOW! WOWWOWWOWWOWWOWWOWWOWWOWWOWWOWWOW!!!!

(O.k., I want to see Moth's reaction. She is alive again!)

Moth's P.O.V.

*rises from grave* Puck! My darling! What has she done to you? SHE WILL PAY!!! I WILL POISON HER WITH THE SPECIAL FAIRY POISON! I POISONED OBERON, I CAN POISON AN ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL! (If you haven't forgotten, you can't poison a little girl and have her die. Sabrina was saved by Puck; I will be saved by Seth. If you want to poison someone, pick someone without a soulmate.) YOU WILL DIE!!!!!! (Right.)

I am finally done with this chappie! Comment?


	11. Chapter 11

Yo I is sad. :( Boys no like me!!! Why? Can you help? I is depressed. HELP MEEEEE!!! XD

DeDe: What is the stinky cheese man? Seriously. I is confuzzled.

P.S. Are my jokes bad, lame, weak, or humorless? No one is laughing :(. Also, HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13 is a zombie! She will appear later. And _Moth kidnaps Puck!_ Is something I will do when I have writer's block for this story unless anyone really likes it. *Looks around for razed hands* So far, I see only two.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I follow the prince/princess around, but I couldn't get close because of the many other girls that congregated around her. One said to me "Isn't he sooooo dreamy?" I felt dizzy. These girls thought that they were admiring Prince Charming, while really they were gathered around a girl my age with straight brown hair, brown eyes, rosy cheeks and no pimples. She was _perfect_ for boys, but girls? That was just wrong.

I finally got a chance to talk to her when it was my turn to dance. I felt mildly disgusted. "I know you are a girl," I told her. She laughed.

"Then you know that this dance means nothing and I am waiting for Puck." Her response startled me. How did she know Puck was Cinderella? She answered my question before I got to ask. "Sapphire asked if I wanted to dance with him, and I said yes. Actually, at the time she called him "a cute fairy boy in a dress," but she knew I knew who she was referring to because we both read the books. She actually hated them, though. I LOVED them!" she said. Unfortunately, this created more questions than answers. Oh, by the way I'm Lila the tail fairy with the evil hamster." I was so surprised I stopped dancing.

Everyone was staring at us, so I decided to let someone else dance with "him". I told the evil stepmother that I was sick and needed to go home. She told me to send the carriage driver back to pick them up when the party was over. I obliged.

When we pulled up to the house, I was startled. The door was ripped off! Probably one of Puck's stupid pranks. I ran inside, telling the driver to go back to the ball. When I got to the kitchen, I was met with a surprise. There were other people here, and they were surrounding Puck and Daphne, who had fairy wings. (How many times must I make her a fairy godmother? Next time, she is Alice.) The people were all odd. There was only one girl, and her back was to me.

She turned around, and we both gasped. She was the person from my dream! "Jessica? Is that you?" she asked. I was confused. Who is Jessica?

"I'm not Jessica, but you were in my dream," I said. She looked surprised.

"I was? And if you aren't Jessica, who are you? You look exactly like her," She said with surprise. Just then, I noticed what she was wearing, and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Is that dress made of _flowers_?" I asked. The girl blushed. "Why are you wearing _flowers_? In my dream you had on normal clothes. I guess you can't believe everything you dream!"

The dream-girl said "I usually wear normal clothes, but I got blood on my only pair and this was what was left." I stopped talking and started staring.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the blood. That was definitely what was creeping her out. But I _really_ wanted to get back at her for commenting on my flower dress. No touchie that subject! I really can't believe that this isn't Jess. They look exactly the same, and everyone seems to agree.

"If you aren't Jess, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sabrina," the girl said. "And I am wondering why you were in my dream, who you are, and why you were covered in blood." Well, "Sabrina" asked the big questions first. Oliver would never do that.

"Sabrina? As in Sabrina Grimm? I'm Sapphire." I asked, ignoring her first and last questions. I would answer it in my own good time.

"Yes, Sabrina Grimm!" The frustrated girl cried. "You didn't answer my other questions."

"I know I did not answer them, and I don't feel like explaining why I was covered in blood as you would run away at the part about vampires," I said. But the girl perused the subject. At least she was leaving the dreaming part alone.

"If you are Sapphire, one of your friends is at the ball and I don't expect she would like to hear that her friend is a vicious ax murderer," she said.

"The blood wasn't human, it was bear, and Lila knows I kill things occasionally. I killed a human once. Her name was Jakki. Lila knows that also. She knows that I am attracted to fairy blood and that she is a fairy. She knows that if I give in to the bloodlust, I will probably track her down and kill her. Does she know anything else incriminating about me?" I asked Seth. He just shrugged.

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE?!?!?!?!" the girl screamed. They _always _acted like this.

Then, from outside the window came a voice that said "Yes. Me." A girl dropped into the room. She had long brown hair with blondish highlights, side bangs, and light blue eyes. She was around thirteen and tall. She spoke again. "I am the girl that Sapphire killed." I could sense the Grimm Group's confusion.

"Jakki!" I exclaimed. It was good to see my old friend.

"Hi, Sapphire!" she said.

Sabrina recovered. "If you killed her, why is she alive? Are you insane?" she asked.

"She isn't alive, she's dead. But not. Sort of _un_dead. Jakki is a zombie," I said. The outsiders looked skeptical.

"If she is a zombie, why isn't she rotting? Why is she still whole?" asked "Puck". I sighed. He was _so_ immature.

"She isn't rotting," I replied, "because I cast a spell so she _can't_ rot. It was the least I could do seeing as I felt guilty for killing my friend."

"If she is your friend, why did you kill her? And why does Jakki still hang out with you?!" Sabrina said.

"It was an accident!" I exclaimed. "Jakki knows that. I didn't mean to loose control!"

"Control of what?" the little girl, "Daphne", said. I sighed. Why do I always have to explain myself?

"Control of my body. The bloodlust took over and I killed Jakki. I apologized! Do you have any idea how hard it is to be me?!?!?!? My vampire side wants to suck all my friends dry, my imp side wants to eat souls, my heritage screws with my brain, no one wants to be my friend, books are getting boring, my own mother wants me dead, most of my ancestors were ****s, and I am like a magical time bomb! Tick, tock!" I ranted.

"Stinkpot has a bad life. Boo hoo," taunted the fairy boy. That was crossing the invisible like into my bad book. I lost it. I completely lost it. One second I was ranting about by life, the next I was Crazy Vampire Chick. My nails grew to touch the floor. My canine teeth reached my chin and my eyes turned red. I grabbed fairy boy and held him, with my thumb nails in front and the others on his back. My grip was so tight his face was turning purple. I got control just before he was crushed and loosened up, but not enough for him to get away. He franticly struggled to get away, and I watched with a blank expression. Finally he had to accept it. He was trapped.

"You know, that dress doesn't suit you. Why don't you try on normal clothes?" I said, trying to keep my anger back. His dress became jeans and a hoodie. He looked relived, but he shouldn't. I wasn't done with him yet. I saw out of the corner of my eye that his friends were being restrained by my friends. Good, they can't help him.

"You really shouldn't have made fun of my life," I said. "I might just loose control and kill you and your little friends." He grew stiff.

Moth's P.O.V.

PUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL SAVE YOU!!!!! (How will you save him if you are still in jail in this story?) I WILL TEMT THE GUARD!!!! (Things never happen the same way twice, dear one.) WHAT THE ****? (I was watching _Prince Caspian _this morning, and you already did that in _Moth kidnaps Puck!_) Ohhhhhhhhhh……..I WILL STILL SAVE HIM!!! (Not in this story, you won't you are dead again!!!) *dead*

Granny's P.O.V.

OH MY GOD!!!

Nightshade's P.O.V.

YES!!! KILL HIM!!! MAKE YOUR MOTHER PROUD FOR ONCE!!!!

Should Sapphire bite him? (Don't worry if she does, he will live but have an emotion taken away. Look at Chibi Vampire on OneManga or Karin on Youtube.) If so, what emotion should she take away? What about his immaturity? Please comment!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Heyyyy! How is you peeps? I is insane! The only cute boy in church is moving away! =[ Sadness. Heyyyy, could you go to _Moth kidnaps Puck!_ And read it if you haven't already? It's one of my stories. At least read the author's note at the top of the third chappie. I don't feel like retyping it. Sapphire IS going to bite Puck, weather you like it or not! Yes!!! Oh, plus I am listening to my I Pod, because I just found out how to buy songs. Yayness! I also found out that MY UNCLE IS ON ITUNES!! He is in a band called _7 Seconds of Love. _Search it!! Sorry if I get off track.

Puck's P.O.V.

This is not good. This is really bad. REALLY BAD!!! Vampire lady is ticked. I was glad she got me into normal clothes, but STILL! Do vampires always kill the people they bite? Please, PLEASE no killing.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

Artemis said "I NEED to drink. I'll come back later." The atmosphere was obviously very tempting. He fed on fear.

"I am going to eat the brain of what he kills." said Jakki. Of course. That was her natural food now. I turned my attention to the food in my clutches.

"Well, hello." He seemed relived that that was all I said. Stupid fairy boy. I was sooooo angry!!! "Well, do you know that most humans associate fairies with little girls? I like your pretty pink wings, by the way. Sooooo little-girlish!"

The fairy scowled. "I am NOT girly! I am the Trickster King! The.."

I cut him off. "The big bad fairy with pink wings. VERY scary. My science teacher said that the original fairies were evil. That was OBVIOUSLY before you were born. You don't look so intimidating."

The dude looked SUPER mad. I smiled. "What, does the big bad fairy not like me? I'm SOOOOO scared. I should go and hide under a big rock. Maybe then I can avoid his wrath!" Now he looked SUPERSUPER mad. Yay! (Oh my gosh, my computer doesn't know that "yay" is a word!! It also says that "oh my gosh" is bad grammar. It says that I should say "oh gosh my". That is very strange. Now back to the story.)

"You know, I feed on immaturity, and you are the most immature person I've ever met. You would taste sooooo good. You're lucky I just drained a bear, or you would be bitten right now." He stopped breathing for a few seconds. I am a SCARY vampire/fairy/etc. etc. etc.

"Why the silence, Mr. Nefarious Overlord of the Mentally Deranged? Are you unable to form the Queen's English on your subordinate tongue?" Now he looked SUPER confused/mad.

Seth translated. "That means, why no speaky-speak, Mr. Evil King of the Crazies? Has the cat got your tongue? Or were you too busy rolling in mud to have learned to speak?" I loved the condescending tone of his voice. It was funny.

"Actually, I am the rightful king of Fairie! Take that, Pigface!" he said.

"I've never heard of vit!" I was getting thirsty.

I was tired of teasing him, and smell coming off his skin was so promising. So I lost it and bit him. I didn't really mean to bite him; he was just so annoyingly _tempting_. It tasted so good, like the human food of doughnuts times ten mixed with icing and sugar. It was awesomeful. He went limp, probably from the pain that occurs when a vamp who you don't like bites you, and when I dropped him he fell to the ground and stayed there. I didn't care too much. I was focusing on the aftertaste of his blood on my tongue. I felt powerful, like I always do when biting something that is from an advanced society.

"Sapphire!" yelled Seth. I giggled. Sapphire and Seth. It rimes. Or is it alliteration? I giggled again.

Seth's P.O.V.

She was obviously on a blood high, or blood drunk, whatever you call it. Who could blame her? She had drained a bear and had fed off this fairy (a delicacy that was rare for vampires, it made you REALLY drunk) all in one day. She usually waits a week between meals. Suddenly, the older of the two got away from Legolas and Pippin (the other one was being held back by Merry and Gimli) and ran at us. I was too surprised and startled to react.

Sapphire just giggled. Then she had the girl in her death grip and was leaning toward her neck. I pulled her off. I couldn't let her go into bloodlust. Then we were all in trouble.

The girl fell down, but she got up again. She ran over to the unconscious fairy. That was when I realized that his heartbeat was very faint. I gave the giggling Sapphire to Legolas, and then I ran over to "Puck". The girl, "Sabrina", tried to fight me off. I shoved her out of the way and poured a drop of the revival potion in his mouth. I had just got the top of the bottle on when the girl slammed into me. I dropped the potion. She punched me in the face. That did it. I felt my body shake. Then I exploded into the wolf I was. She fell off me. I growled. The girl got up, and then punched me in the nose.

Owwwwww!!! That was a sensitive part of a canine! I howled at the ceiling. That was when the Evil Stepmother and her daughter just _**HAD**_ to come in at that moment. That sucked. She ran at Gimli and Merry, who let go of the little girl when her big, clunky purse came down on their heads. That was blunt-force trauma. It was unfortunate that Gimli had worn his show-helmet instead of his good one. He should have expected an ugly old lady to hit him with her purse full of stolen goods from the palace. Stranger things have happened around Sapphire, the being that makes the Big Bad Wolf look like the lion-thing from Cardcaptor Sakura. You know the little thing that looked like a stuffed animal in the show? I used to watch that.

Sapphire broke free of Lego (I made them all nicknames!! He's either Lego or Lassie!) and tasered the Evil Stepmother. That got everyone's attention. It's not every day you see a drunken vamp shock an ugly lady with a pink weapon. "Ooooo, I don't feel so good. I think I drank too much," said Sapphire. No ****, Sherlock. She is definitely hung-over. Drunkenness does not last long in vamps, but hangovers for them last just as long as human ones. I miss the other types of vamps back home. My family knows more about them than the ones Sapphire is descended from.

She turns to me. Then she looks at the fairy on the floor. "Seth, what happened? Did I loose it?" Apparently hangovers don't last long on at least one of her prominent ancestors.

She walks toward the boy, but Sabrina intervenes. What an annoying little girl. Then the other girl came in front and she waved he wand at me. I fell over, struck by a spell. When I got back up, I noticed everyone was laughing at me. I saw that my fur had turned pink. I was mortified. Could the others see this?!?!?

Sapphire answered my thoughts. "Yes, they can!" she said between giggles. Crap. She waved her hand at me and the pink went away. YES!!! I WASN'T A GIRLY WOLF ANYMORE!!!

I turned back into a human. (Sapphire put a spell on him that made the clothes become part of him so he can change back at any time.)

Sabrina's P.O.V.

The girl had bitten Puck!! Is he O.K.? I will fight off all these freaks!!

Daphne ran over too, once she broke free of the dwarves. (Actually, a hobbit and a dwarf….) The Evil Stepmother could be useful at times. She waved he wand at the most threatening thing in the room, the gigantic wolf. He reminded me of Mr. Canis. The spell of the wand made him fall over and turn pink. I burst out laughing. Even girl wolves don't turn pink!

The girl turned him back to normal, and he turned into a human. I'd seen weirder things. Then the girl approached me. She was still holding her hot pink taser. I couldn't believe they made something so evil look so innocent. Daphne shot a spell at her, but she put her hand up and the flash of light disappeared. It's not good when your only weapon fails.

Just then, I heard Puck stirring. I turned and looked just as he got up. He looked slightly confused. I hoped that he was O.K.

"Puck, are you okay?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"Of course I am okay, sorry if I had frightened you," he said. I stared at him. Was this some kind of prank? "I suspect you want me to get rid of the danger. I will obey your every command!" he then added. I was worried. What was wrong with him? Then he hit the girl with his wooden sword.

"Owwwwww!" she exclaimed. Then she twisted the weapon out of his grasp and hit him back. "Take that!" she said.

Then the wolf-boy came and slammed into him. Wolf got back up and started to kick Puck. "Haven't you heard? You DON'T HIT GIRLS! ESPECIALLY MY GIRL!!!" he screamed at Puck.

Puck grabbed his leg and Wolf-boy fell. They both climbed to their feet, and then the girl yelled "STOP!!" Puck kept going. He punched the other fighter in the jaw.

"I said STOP!" the girl yelled. She ran at them and tasered Puck. He let out a gasp, and then fell to the ground. (Was this the second time?) The girl cast a spell that bound him in ropes on the floor. Puck regained consciousness and struggled to get away. Before the girl had time to hurt him, the Evil Stepmother got up and hit her on the head with her purse. The girl stumbled back.

I didn't let her regain her bearings. I grabbed the taser from her and then used it. She fell. Then I ran at wolf-boy and tasered him, too. The others in her group backed away, but they weren't escaping. I ran at the smaller dwarf that had held Daphne, (It's a HOBBIT!!!) and his eyes grew wide. Then the bigger dwarf ran at me with his ax. I fell down and waited for the deadly blow. When it didn't come, I set the voltage lower. Then I jumped up and tasered them both.

Now there was only another dwarf (HOBBIT!! PIPPIN THE HOBBIT!!) and the elf. I zapped them both before they had time to react. I felt happy that the danger was gone. But then I remembered I had forgotten two of the group. This remembrance occurred because a voice behind me said, "Well, that wasn't very nice."

I spun around on my heel and there they were; the vampire in the suit and the zombie girl. I don't think a taser worked on dead people, but I had to try. I lunged at Dracula with it and his eyes widened, but he was still conscious. I quickly turned the setting up all the way. I tried again, this time on the girl. She vibrated, but didn't fall. Why can't I kill the undead?

Do you like it?!?! Comment, I'm lonely….


	13. Chapter 13

Yayness! Hey, I have mostly only got good reviews so far!! Yay! I know where this story is going, but if you have a good joke or something you want to be included, I would love it! XD Happy reading! (Although this is not a happy story…) In my book, 13 is a lucky number! By the way, on _**the 5**__**th**__** of July I am going to England!**_ Yayness! _**I will not have time to update until I get back on the 29**__**th**__**.**_ =[ Oh well, I can brainstorm!

DeDe: I know, right? XD

bluejeans12: I don't actually, this is just my version. Thank you for the advice!

Moth hater: Ummm, WHAT?!?!?!?! I couldn't understand you.

Jakki's P.O.V.

We came into the room after our meal of deer, (Artemis couldn't kill anything better.) and everyone was lying on the floor. There was that girl standing up with Saph's (her nickname) pink taser that she made. There was also the boy that was now tied to the ground and the little girl. WHAT HAD HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?! I noticed Saph on the ground, and I got really angry. The girl had used her invention against her!

Artemis snuck up behind her, while I knocked the little girl out and shoved a piece of rope in the guy's mouth before they could warn her. Then I joined him. I said, "Well, that wasn't very nice."

She spun around on her heel and tried to taser Artemis, but it had no effect. Then she tasered me! I was almost surprised when all it did was make me vibrate.

I could see the girl was getting desperate. She was baking away, looking for any weapon that she could use. Then she lunged for Gimli's ax, but Arty used his vamp speed to stop her. She seemed surprised. She tried to get away, but his vampness was too powerful. Finally she stopped and glared at him.

Then she surprised us all. She tried to bite him! (My vamps are made when the victim bites back.) Artemis let go and stumbled away. He didn't want what happened to him to reoccur in her. She looked triumphant.

"Does it remind you of when you were bitten?" she taunted. That was when I realized that she was addicted to magic. THAT was why she was acting differently then she did when filming. The taser was made of special materials from Flutterwing (a different world that is mostly populated by fairies) and so was filled with imp-harming magic. (Imps are fallen flutter fairies. Fairies can be of different species, like Puck's kind and the Flutters. Imps feed on souls and are almost impossible to kill. Most are…how do I put this…sluts.) Imps are the main enemy, and Sapphire is the head exterminator, even though she herself is half imp.

I ran forward and snatched the taser from her grasp. She fumbled to get it back, but I have special powers like Artemis. I ran out of her range and she fell over onto the guy named Puck.

The dude let out a grunt, but I think he would have done more if there wasn't rope in his mouth. I didn't give her time to get up. I tied her to the guy by the ropes. She tried to get her hands free, but I can tie really good knots. I smiled.

Suddenly, Saph grunted. She then climbed to her feet. She looked really groggy and angry. "I am perturbed!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you mean _dis_turbed?" said the girl. She glared at all of us.

"No, _per_turbed. It means annoyed. I am unsurprised that your puny mind would miss that little detail. Why don't you go frolic in the mud, Sabrina?" The girl looked even angrier.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

"If you know our names, why don't you tell us yours? It would be polite," I said sarcastically.

"Well then, I am Sapphire, this is Arty, I already introduced you to Jakki, and the rest you should be able to figure out," said the girl. The boy, Arty, seemed, as Sapphire would say, perturbed.

"First of all," he said, "I'm not _Arty_, I'm Artemis, and second, why can't they figure me out?" he said.

"First of all," Sapphire answered, "I will call you what I want, and second of all, you changed a lot. After all, you are a vampire now." Artemis frowned.

Sapphire turned her attention to me again. "Well, can you guess? Who are these people?" I looked at all of them. Then I gasped. I recognized some of these people!

"That's Legolas! And Gimli! And the hobbits!" I exclaimed. _The Lord of the Rings _was real? Why did Dad let me watch it? "Hey, you said that he was in a book!" I said, looking at Artemis. "Artemis the goddess was a guy? Or does he have a girl's name?" Artemis's eyes turned black.

"No," he said trough gritted teeth, "Artemis means 'the hunter' and can be used for anyone. And I am Artemis Fowl!" I gasped. That was one of Daphne's favorite books! I heard a gasp from behind me. Apparently Daphne had recovered. Her palm was in her mouth.

"OHMYGOSHYOU'REARTEMISFOWL!!!!! YOU'RETHEBEST!!!" she screamed, "WHEREISHOLLYHOWISSHEIHOPESHE'SGOODWHYAREYOUHEREWITHOUTHERANDWHYAREYOUAVAMPIRE?" She could be _loud_! (I hope you could read that…)

"Who's he?" I asked, trying to point at wolfie (who had gotten up too) with my bound hands. Sapphire smiled.

"I thought a teenager would get him first. He's from a very popular book series." I thought hard. Then it hit me.

"JACOBHESJACOBWHERESRENESMEWHYAREYOUHANGINGOUTWITHMURDERINGWEIRDOESANDWHYDIDYOULEAVERENESMEANDHOWDIDYOUGETHEREANDWHYDOYOUEXIST?" I screamed.

"Everyone thinks I'm Jacob!" he exclaimed, "I'm SETH!!! Plus don't call my friends 'murdering weirdoes'!" I was confused. Why would Seth be here instead of Jacob?

"Why are YOU here? Who actually cares about Seth the werewolf? Jacob's better. Where is he? He probably doesn't approve, because he is an awesome crime-fighter!"

"Sorry to break it to you," Sapphire said through gritted teeth, "but Jake is at his house, watching this on T.V. and wondering where Seth has been for the past few days. And I care about Seth, because he is my BOYFRIEND!!"

"Who'd take Seth when they could have Jacob? Why didn't you use one of your evil spells to create him when he didn't have an imprint?" I said. "Also, how exactly did you make him?" Maybe if they told me, I could have a house-elf or something. These people obviously weren't real and were created for their master's enjoyment.

"I didn't get to chose who I fell in love with! And he isn't created by a spell! He was born like any normal human being!" That was a total lie. _Twilight_ is fiction. Some fiction has to actually be fictional! "Oh, and by the way, you might want to remember that you're at our mercy because you are currently tied to fairy boy." She added. Like I had forgotten!

Just then, Puck got the rope out of his mouth. "I beg your pardon! I am the rightful king of Fairie and I demand your respect! Unbind me at once!" he yelled. What had she done to him?

"Why is Puck acting weird?!?!?! He would never say that normally!" I yelled at the girl.

"Well, it's very simple. He has existed since the 1600s and so he has watched speech develop, seen new words form, and has always had the old ones in the back of his mind. I also think living that long has made him a genius. Vampires can suck emotions and actions out of you. The emotion they take largely depends on what there blood preference is. For example, if you preferred stress in your diet, you go after stressed beings and can only take the emotion of stress out. I prefer immaturity, and fairy boy is immaturity central. Fairies also have different blood than humans, and it is very tempting and it makes you drunk." Sapphire looked at Puck and licked her lips. "Since I was very close to him, the smell of his blood was overpowering and I could hear the beating of his hart. Do the math."

"So Puck isn't going to be the immature baby that he was ever again?" I asked.

"I'm in hearing range, you know," said Puck. Whatever, I don't care.

"Well, once the wound heals, he'll be back to normal," said the girl. Darn it!

"Why isn't he a vampire?" I asked. "Why is Artemis one? Can you only make one in your life or something? Or do the victims have to be human?" I asked.

"Vampires are made by beings that bite the vamp," Sapphire answered. "Artemis created himself." I would hate having no one to blame but me. Then I remembered something I had done. I had tried to bite him! I was so stupid. I won't mention it.

Do you like it? Comment or I will drown in loneliness…


End file.
